


Electric Touch

by Pansmione12298765



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansmione12298765/pseuds/Pansmione12298765
Summary: harry is a female in this so his/her name is Holly.Holly and keigo are soulmates , she ends up having one of his feathers around her neck and it leads her to him. Hermione is a badass and not going to take any of her soulmate, bakugou katsuki bullshit, and honesty she's lived through Bellatrix lastrange torture so she can more than deal with a boy with anger issues and other things. Luna helps her soulmate with his school work, he's a smart boy he just needs help with things sometimes and honestly they go well together, like so well, she also helps the purple boy with his issues
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi/luna lovegood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Trial of Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I did get the idea for the hawks and holly from a different fanfiction but I wanted to take some what they had and write my own version, read Drowning in feathers by Altiria. the only thing Im really using from this fanfic idea is the ship of hawks and harry.  
> Also, don't come at me for not knowing my hero, im new to the anime so I probably shouldn't be making this fanfic but I know enough, I hope, I don't mind you pointing out if I make a mistake if your nice about it.

Holly knew from a young age that she was different, she didn't know that she was a witch but she knew that she didn't have a Quirk and if she did it was well past the time for it to have shown its self, doctors said that she had an extra joint in her foot or something but to her that made no sense, and why was her aunt taking her to a doctor for this, she wasn't ill but it seemed like the end of the world to holly's aunt, why holly didn't know but it was just one of those things, that's when the hate from her family really started to make its self known, it wasn't that bad when they thought she might have had a quirk but she didn't and they loved letting her know that fact.

keigo knew that something was wrong, his soulmate was getting the things he lost, his things never went to his soulmate like everyone said they would, they just stayed where they were, he'd tried to send one of his feathers before but that didn't work at all, it just came back and he knew that it hadn't found what it was looking for. was his soulmate younger than him? even by a few years. or was he just soulless like the commission said, he never used to believe what they said it was normally a load of lies but hear them enough and you start believing them, especially if you don't have anything or anyone that states otherwise. Nothing he can do about it right now any way, he just needs to focus on his hero work and everything else In his life, like the fact that he needs to take endeavour down for what he did to his oldest child, Dabi or Touya and the other kids that he has. Keigo cant believe that he used to look up to that man, who hurts their wife and kids all for a powerful quirk that's just mad and wring all at the same time.

Kaminari knew that he had two soulmates, he had too he didn't think that was possible but it was and it was happening to him, the only reason he thought of it was because he kept getting things like it was to separate people in the one body. now that he knew it was two different people the things he got made a bit more sense, he got things from one of them one day and just knew that they had to be a boy and very sleep deprived and possibly a bit depressed as he had just lost a note that was saying that the person had a villains quirk so he had the thought to write a note too and hope that it went to the right soulmate saying that he didn't have a villains quirk even if kami didn't know what the quirk was, and even if it went to the other soulmate they'd probably add that they thought the same, that just seems like the type of thing that they would do for someone.

Shinsou knew that he wasn't a villain but every time someone said that he was just because of his quirk was really starting to drain on him mentally and he knew that it was going to bad if it continued and that's when he got the note and read it and then lost it to one of his soulmates, he knew he'd get a note back telling him that it wasn't true and if he was right then it would probably go to the both and he'd get two notes from them.

Luna knew that she was different and that wasn't meaning her personality, a witch or wizard never had more than one soulmate so the fact that she had two of them made her special or just weird to some, and that was the few that disliked her for her dream like personality and her what seem like fake animals, she knew that they existed but under different names, in the muggle world, but nobody would listen to that as It was to out there for them to believe, so she let them live life they way that they wanted, she knew that they both had quirks and that one of them was considered the quirk of a villain but she never thought of things like that the same way as others, why would it have to be a villains quirk if the person using it is going to use it for good reasons, and the other soulmate was smart but he had issues keeping his attention on the task at hand, but that could be helped by someone that knew what they were doing.

Hermione was smart, she knew that she was different, in the sense that it wasn't a quirk she had but she definitely had something going on that wasn't something that her parents could explain but Hermione wasn't scared, if whatever she had going on was going to hurt her it would have by now, her soulmate was a very angry person but she knew that she could handle that as soon as she needed to, wasn't like he wasn't a nice person he just needed help with the emotions side of things and she was more than happy to help with that when the time came.

Bakugou wasn't happy, his soulmate was very into books and it was very clear that they knew more about him than he knew about them and Bakugou didn't like that, in fact their was a lot of things that he didn't like but this was at the top of the list, don't get him wrong he love the fact that they were trying to help him with his angry issues but getting a book about learning to not explode with his angry was a bit out there, and it was lost on purpose so it was meant for him to find and that was what made him not as mad as before, his soulmate had fire, as was expected, cant have a soulmate that cant keep up with you or mabye even surpass you


	2. Suger and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I forgot something in the first chapter, keigo is 18 in this as is everyone else well, he is when the get the age 18 right now their all 11, and they were all of a young age when the last chapter was set. I need to work on my story telling. im also going to try make the chapters a bit longer, I hope

***recap***

**Bakugou wasn't happy, his soulmate was very into books and it was very clear that they knew more about him than he knew about them and Bakugou didn't like that, in fact their was a lot of things that he didn't like but this was at the top of the list, don't get him wrong he love the fact that they were trying to help him with his angry issues but getting a book about learning to not explode with his angry was a bit out there, and it was lost on purpose so it was meant for him to find and that was what made him not as mad as before, his soulmate had fire, as was expected, cant have a soulmate that cant keep up with you or maybe even surpass you.**

***end recap***

Holly was getting the mail, it wasn't that bad a job to do but her uncle wouldn't get up and do it themselves as he was to busy eating his breakfast, not that he really needed to eat anything his body would be fine without the food for months on end but that wasn't worth thinking of right now, Holly had a letter addressed to herself and why on earth was it saying the cupboard under the stairs, where people watching the house? did they know about they was Holly was treated? did they care? or was it some sick game in their minds? no matter the reason, she wouldn't find out today as when her cousin saw that she was holding the letter started pointing at it and shouting " Holly has a letter, dad!" or something, honestly now that she could think about it bringing a letter that had her name on it into the kitchen wasn't the best idea, especially if she wanted to read it, I mean that was like the first thing a normal person would have done, hide it, putting it in the cupboard would have been a good place to put it, had she thought of that kind of thing, so know she had no letter or clue about why it made both her aunt and uncle pale way beyond anything she had ever known, like how could you be living when that pale.

The commission was starting to get on Keigo's nerves why did they have to say lies that they were, he knew that he had a soulmate, they just weren't the same as in and must have a different maturity date than him, it was the only thing that he would accept, he was getting the odd nick knack from them(he can get stuff but holly cant, yet, I'm making most of this up as I go.) They kept saying that he should get over it and get on with training his Quirk, he couldn't really care about all of that but they didn't care what he thought.

Hermione was scared and it wasn't because of any girly girl thing, no. She didn't have a Quirk and she knew that she should have one, both her parents have one, she should have got at least one of them if not a combine of them but no that wasn't the case but as the same time she was smart enough to know that she was different, for a start , she knew that it was normal to be without a Quirk but the thought of what she might have, I mean she could teleport and it wasn't the only thing that she could do, but that was something that she could deal with.

* in the cabin, where Holly finds out she's a witch*

Holly and her relatives where in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, she was half convinced that they had lost their marbles or some other kind of thing that is important, She'd never seen them so pale and panicked in her short life and somehow they were like this because of her and she knew that in some part of her mind, must be connected to the letters that were being sent to her, did she forget to say that? more had been sent, the sender must be pretty interested in Holly reading what they were sending, and that thought was shortly proved to be right by the most tallest man that she had ever seen busting down the door to the cabin, saying sorry and then picking the door up from the floor and placing it in the whole of the wall, where the door should be, Holly wasn't that scared but the others were and she thought that was a bit stupid, why be scared of someone if they haven't hurt you yet, don't get her wrong she knew that he could hurt them all and that the gun that her uncle had hugged to his person wasn't going to do anything to do anything to him and if he was here to hurt then the door would have stayed on the floor and he would have just got on with the hurting them, and that's when I get told why I'm different and that in fact I'm that different to them, I'm a witch and famous, for something that I'm pretty sure my mother did, in her last moments. He had a cake for me, I thought that was really nice and everything, after all he didn't need to do that, He also told me that I do have a soulmate but that I wont get the things the lose yet, as its different maturity wise for a witch, Holly was really happy for that part of the explanation. 

who could have known the mess that she was going to get into as a witch? or the friends that she was going to make? She could be the person that she wanted to be, or could she, Hagrid said that she was famous, so they must have a type of way they think that she'll be and she could go along with that or make them see that she wasn't what ever they saw her as, but before she could decide what she was going to do she needed to know more about the school that she was being going to be attending, how in the world did she end up in the muggle world as she had just found out that's what the witches and wizards called it, idiots, all of them, Holly didn't know what was really expected from her but if she was famous then they would most likely think she knew about the world that she was joining and just assume that she didn't care what other people thought and that she was arrogant and she didn't want that, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it as from the sound of it her father didn't care about the laws of the world, and to Holly that was okay because he still knew them and was taught about them. It was decided then the first witch or wizard that she met that looked or sounded like they grew up in the world she was going to saw something to them, and hope that asking the for help wasn't some kind of taboo, and that they were nice enough to help her, and If it came down to it she'd bring her name into it, It wasn't something she thought that shed do but it sometimes gets rid of the little seed that they might have about helping her. 

Draco was looking forward to going to school, the Girl who lived was going to be in the same year as him, that was cause for some level of excitement but his father told him that as a pureblood he couldn't talk to her or show any interest in her as she was the reason that the dark lord was gone and everything but at the same time Draco didn't care, why should he care he was a kid and he didn't want to really follow in his fathers footsteps this was the time for at least one of the Malfoys show that they weren't that bad, it would take a lot of time of that he was sure but he was more that willing to go trough with it. Draco's father kept saying that she would know everything about the politics of the wizarding world but Draco didn't think that that was true, you cant know something about a world unless you went there and learnt from someone that lived there and he thought that word that someone taught the girl who lived would have got out by now.


End file.
